


You Reflect In This Heart Of Mine

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boy Scouts, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, kid!lourry, mentions of Liam Payne/Anne Cox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam bites his lip. "I, uh...wasn't happy with myself, really. It took me a while to realize it, but eventually I couldn't deny I was..." He pauses, contemplating. "...different. And I didn't like it. So I kind of forced myself to be with Anne and told myself to love her. I rushed into marriage and all that but it wasn't until we had Harry that I realized that I hadn't changed. And Anne was angry, of course, and she gave me Harry, but I'm so glad she did, I honestly wouldn't be happy at all if it wasn't for him."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I get it." Zayn says, finally. "I wasn't happy for a lot of my life because I'm also--" He smirks, winking at Liam. "--different."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Liam's breath catches and his heart beats a bit faster, but he just nods and tries to play it off.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"But I'm perfectly fine with it now, really." Zayn adds, turning his face back to the sky and closing his eyes again.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Me too." Liam says, softly, and it might just be a trick of the light, but he swears he sees the corner of Zayn's mouth turn up into a smile.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Liam takes Harry to a boy scout camp for the weekend and meets Zayn and Louis]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Reflect In This Heart Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well lookie here it's another fic  
> This was inspired after my little brother went with my dad for a boy scout weekend retreat at someone's house on a lake and the first thing I thought of was the idea for this fic which just proves to you how pathetic I am
> 
> It's mentioned in the fic, but Harry's 8 and Louis' 10. Sorry if their behavior's a bit off for their ages!
> 
> Title is from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone associated with them. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

••••••

 

"Right this way, everyone!" 

 

Liam looks up from where he's got Harry pinned under one arm and two duffel bags hanging off the other to catch a smiling blond man. He's still got braces--there's no way he can me older than 19, and he's got a huge white name tag stuck to the middle of his chest that reads 'NIALL'.

Harry kicks his legs and lets out a sad cry for help and Liam decides that he better let him go before any of the dads start giving him concerned looks. 

"Stay _close_ , Harry." He warns, dropping the boy, and of course he doesn't listen, shooting off to Niall, who grabs him excitedly. 

"Harry! My main man! How's it going?" He asks, and Harry giggles. 

"Niall!" He cries, with just as much enthusiasm, and Liam can't help but smile as he walks up to them. 

"Hi." He says, extending a hand. "Liam Payne."

"Nice to meet you!" Niall says, pumping Liam's hand. "Niall Horan. Camp coordinator. You good 'ol Hazza's dad?"

"The one and only." He replies, and motions for Harry to get down. Harry pouts for a moment and then hugs Niall tight before slipping out of his grip and linking hands with Liam. 

Niall's still smiling, which Liam is pretty amazed by, and he waves to the building behind him. 

"That's where we'll be staying tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday night," he says. "Go ahead and pick a room!" He kneels down so he's at Harry's level. "You don't want to get the one that's filled with spiders!"

Harry's eyes widen almost comically large and he tugs Liam's hand with urgency. "Daddy, _c'mon_!"

"All right, bud, I'm right behind you." Liam says, as Harry pulls him inside. "Nice to meet you, Niall!" He calls over his shoulder, and Niall laughs in reply. 

 

Harry takes a while to pick out their room, inspecting the contents of each one--though they all look exactly the same, in Liam's opinion--before he stops at the one at the very end of the hallway and points inside. 

"This one." He says, and Liam sighs and follows him in. 

Just like he suspected, it's practically identical to all the other bedrooms, but he nods in approval and smiles. 

"Good choice!" He says. "You want the top or bottom bunk?"

Harry pauses, thinking. "Top!" He announces, scrambling up the ladder. "You're too fat, the bed'll break and you'll crush me!"

"Heyyyy!" Liam whines, mock offended. He pouts and Harry giggles, so he lifts up his shirt as proof. "Look. No tummy at all. I'm all muscle."

"You have a beer pack!" Harry says, giggling. 

It takes Liam a while to figure out what Harry's trying to say but he rolls his eyes once he gets it. 

"Yeah, yeah," he says, pulling Harry down from the top bunk. "Now let's go out and meet some of the other guys, all right?"

Harry nods and clasps Liam's hand again.

 

••••••

 

Liam is glad the camp started late on a Thursday afternoon, since it's practically evening when they get all the boys settled down for the campfire, and it's significantly cooled down. He groans silently when he realizes how hot it'll be the next day, but the thought's pushed out of his head when Harry plops into his lap with sticky hands and chocolate-covered lips. 

"S'mores!" He cries, holding up his hands, and Liam shakes his head and smiles. 

"You're so sticky and icky!" He chides, tickling Harry's sides, and the boy shrieks and laughs. 

Liam notices a few other dads looking over at him so he smiles politely, nodding quickly at a bald, angry-looking fellow but locking eyes with a dark-skinned man who studies him with a soft gaze. He offers a smile and gets one back, then watches the man turn and ruffle the hair of the boy in front of him. He catches a glimpse of his forearm and gives the guy a mental high-five for the half-sleeve he's got. He didn't catch any other dads here, young or old, with any tattoos on display, so it helps relax down a bit, knowing he's not the only outlier. 

 

"Attention, attention!" Liam hears Niall say, and looks up to see him standing on a tall rock. "How are we all doing tonight?" He asks, and gets a cheer from the group. "Good to hear," he chuckles, and jumps onto the ground. 

"All right," Niall starts, and Harry tucks himself into Liam's lap, his curls brushing Liam's chin, and Liam knows he's practically conked out. "I'm really happy you scouts are ready for a weekend of fun! I'm Niall, as hopefully all of you know, and I'm here to help."

Someone yells out Niall's name as a cheer and a laugh floats through the group, and Liam is sure Niall blushes a bit. 

"Oh, _stop_." He says, waving his wrist around. "Now, for the main rule of camp: make sure to throw all your trash away, and recycle when you need to! Someone's graciously donated their house and property to us, so let's make sure to keep it in tip-top shape!" Niall continues, hopping back up onto the rock. "Okay, that's all! Now you can either stay or head back up to the house, your call! See you all at oh-eight-hundred hours!"

 

Something inside Liam itches for him to talk to the man he'd stared at earlier, but upon looking over, he can't be found. So he sighs and picks up Harry in his arms, trekking back up to the house. 

He makes sure Harry's dressed in his pajamas and gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth--which basically means Liam holding a half-asleep Harry up and quickly scrubbing a brush inside his mouth, because Anne had made him _promise_ to make sure Harry wouldn't get any cavities--and then he tucks him into bed, pressing a kiss to his soft curls before grabbing his own bag and running over to the bathroom. 

He takes a quick shower, hoping the smell of campfire washes off of him, and then changes into a soft shirt and basketball shorts, crawling into bed and taking out his phone. 

 

It's only 10:30, so he doesn't know why he's so sleepy, but Liam's jaw aches from yawning and he's out cold before he realizes it. 

He wakes up a while later when he hears some scuffling around the room. 

"Hmm?" He mumbles out, rubbing his eyes, and catches a long, lean, brown torso, splashed with tattoos, wrestling a small body. 

"I swear, Louis, if you don't get into bed, I'll--"

"You'll what?"

"I'll--I'll chop off all your fingers and toes."

"You're _lying_."

"I brought my X-Acto knife."

Louis scoffs and scrambles up to the top bunk. "G'night."

"Night, Louis." The man says, and turns around to face Liam, smiling.

Oh. It's the man from the campfire.

He doesn't seem to notice Liam's consciousness in the dark though, and he hums quietly as he slips on a pair of sweatpants--but no shirt, Liam notes--and slips into his own bed, sighing. 

Liam sighs himself, feeling the low stirring in his gut as he continues to think about the man and what he'd looked like, what his _body_ had looked like, all toned and tan and _fuck_. The last thing Liam needs at a camp full of little boys is a boner, so he wills his urges down, thinking of weird things like his grandma's underwear and that water stain on the ceiling of his apartment until he feels in control again. He hears gentle snoring and figures the other man's fast asleep by now, so he lets out a shuddery breath and closes his eyes, definitely _not_ imagining what it would be like to run his hands all over the guy's chest. 

 

Shit. 

 

••••••

 

"Hi. I'm Zayn." 

 

Liam looks up and stares at the man and his outstretched hand for about ten seconds before Louis snickers and he blushes. 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry! I'm Liam. This is Harry." He motions, and Harry gives a shy smile to both Zayn and Louis before picking at his waffles. 

"This is Louis." Zayn says, then smirks. "Mind if we join you for breakfast, roomies?"

Liam doesn't have time to say yes or no before Louis confidently sits down on the bench across from Harry, eyeing him up and down. 

"How old are you?" He demands, and Harry shrinks back a bit. 

"Eight," he says, and Louis scoffs.

"I'm _ten_ ," he replies, and Harry bites his lip, looking thoroughly impressed. Liam has to try really hard to not roll his eyes.

Zayn doesn't even try at all. 

 

"So where're you from?" Zayn says, biting into a piece of toast. 

"Aren't we all, like, from the same area?" Liam says, cocking his head. Zayn chuckles. 

"I don't know, man, I was just trying to make small talk."

"Ah. Right. My bad."

"No, but for real, I think you're the only other adult here that's around my age."

"I didn't think a lot of guys got into my situation, to be honest." Liam says, smiling. 

Zayn glances over to Louis, who's chatting animatedly with Harry at this point, shoving eggs into his mouth. Harry is staring at him, amazed, like Louis is some kind of national treasure, and when Liam follows Zayn's gaze, he starts cackling.

"Well, _he's_ smitten." He says, turning to Zayn. "You raised a charmer."

Zayn shrugs. "Didn't really raise him, to be honest."

Liam's smile falls. "Oh, sorry, I--"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I, uh, I'm just a good family friend. Jay, Louis' mom, she wanted to come, but it was guys-only, so I just did her a solid."

"It's good of you." Liam says, nodding. "So, no kids?"

"No, not me. Haven't really given myself too much of a chance with having them, too, to be honest. I love them, though, definitely want one when I'm settled down."

"They'll ruin you." Liam says, smiling. "In the best way possible."

"So what's your story?" Zayn says, leaning forward. Liam tries really hard to avoid staring at his lips. "You give off that whole single-dad vibe."

"My vibe is right, then, I guess."

"Married?"

Liam nods. "Once. To Harry's mom. Things...didn't really work out though, unfortunately. I thought having Harry would fix everything, but...didn't turn out that way."

"He seems well-off, though." Zayn notes, motioning to how Harry's neatly cutting up his waffles into little pieces. "Raised him right."

"Thanks." Liam says, blushing a bit, reaching over to dab at a nonexistent stain on Harry's chin. 

Zayn nods, smiling, and is about to speak again when Niall's voice cuts through the mess hall chatter. 

 

"Friends!" He cries, hopping up onto a table. "Romans! Countrymen!"

Zayn lets out an appreciative whoop and winks at Liam, who rolls his eyes but claps a couple times. 

Niall grins at them in thanks, then clears his throat. "We've got a full schedule for today, so I hope you're all ready to go!"

 

••••••

 

Louis and Harry stick by each other for the whole day. Liam keeps tabs on them, as does Zayn, and neither of the boys is without the other, no matter which activity they're involved in. 

Louis makes Harry a rough-looking friendship bracelet made out of hemp rope and Harry blushes as Liam ties it on. Harry then later gives his small clay pot to Louis, who looks at it, dumbfounded, before racing up to his room to put it in his suitcase. 

Liam and Zayn make eye contact and bite back small smiles whenever the boys do anything cute. Liam really isn't complaining; watching the boys gives him a reason to hang out with Zayn even more--although by midday he's sure he won't be able to take Zayn basking in the sun for another damn minute.

 

"Hey. So about what you said earlier." Zayn says, eyes closed and chin tilted up to the light. The sun's lighting his skin up deliciously, and Harry and Louis are off playing God-lone-knows where. Liam sighs defeatedly before replying. 

"What did I say earlier?"

"You said things didn't work out with Harry's mom?" Zayn asks, turning to look at Liam, opening his eyes. "Can I ask why?"

Liam bites his lip. "I, uh...wasn't happy with myself, really. It took me a while to realize it, but eventually I couldn't deny I was..." He pauses, contemplating. "...different. And I didn't like it. So I kind of forced myself to be with Anne and told myself to love her. I rushed into marriage and all that but it wasn't until we _had_ Harry that I realized that I hadn't changed. And Anne was angry, of course, and she gave me Harry, but I'm so glad she did, I honestly wouldn't be happy at all if it wasn't for him."

Zayn looks at Liam, poker-faced for a couple minutes, and Liam hopes and prays that he's not some sort of bigot that'll stop talking to him or worse, separate Harry and Louis because of what he's said. 

"I get it." Zayn says, finally. "I wasn't happy for a lot of my life because I'm also--" He smirks, winking at Liam. "--different."

Liam's breath catches and his heart beats a bit faster, but he just nods and tries to play it off. 

"But I'm perfectly fine with it now, really." Zayn adds, turning his face back to the sky and closing his eyes again.

"Me too." Liam says, softly, and it might just be a trick of the light, but he swears he sees the corner of Zayn's mouth turn up into a smile. 

 

••••••

 

Something about that conversation changes Zayn, because he manages to turn Liam into a nervous, blubbering mess by the end of the day: he'll brush by him much closer than necessary and make sure their shoulders touch when they walk side-by-side or sit down together. 

Zayn even goes so far as to point out a stray dot of mustard at the corner of Liam's mouth, immediately pressing his index finger into Liam's bottom lip, moving it slowly to the corner before wiping up the condiment and licking--fucking _licking_ \--it off his finger.

 

Come nightfall, Liam is all too tired of Zayn's shenanigans, and once the boys are in bed, he crawls into his own, only to be pulled out from it a moment later. He blinks a couple times before his eyes adjust to the light and he realizes that it's Zayn who's got such a tight grip on him. He swallows audibly and lets out a shaky breath, reminding himself to play it cool.

"Scared of the dark?" He teases, and though his voice comes out a bit shaky, Zayn still scoffs, so he smiles. 

"C'mon." Zayn says, yanking Liam out the door. 

"But the boys--" Liam tries, yet to no avail, since Zayn just waves his concerns aside and continues to drag Liam out of the house and down a grassy hill. 

"We both know Louis'll take care of Harry." Zayn says, and now Liam realizes that they're heading to the beach, a good distance from the house. 

Zayn pushes Liam down into one of the wooden chairs by the fire pit and kind of glares at him, and Liam just stares back dumbly.

"Uh...is something wrong?"

Zayn cocks his head. "Are you always this painfully oblivious?" He asks, before placing his hands on the armrests and leaning down so his face is just an inch or so away from Liam's. "Or are you just trying to avoid this?"

Liam can barely _breathe_ , let alone speak, but he manages to let out a small noise of confusion as Zayn stands upright again and lifts his own shirt up and off his head. 

"If I'm reading you wrong--which I'm very sure I'm not--you've been checking me out since last night." Zayn says, eyes grazing over Liam. He hesitates for a moment before dancing his fingertips along the hem of Liam's shirt. "Can I?" He asks, and his voice is so gentle and almost a bit worried, like he's scared Liam will say no and push him away and run back to his bed.

Liam lets out a small, shocked laugh and nods. Zayn smiles and pushes his hands underneath Liam's shirt, running his palms along Liam's chest and abs before bunching his shirt up and pulling it off of him.  

 

They stare at each other for a minute and it would be awkward except that Zayn's eyes are dark and he's biting his lips as Liam's licking his own. Zayn slowly walks closer to the chair, then gets onto his knees on the seat, scotching forward till he's sitting in Liam's lap. 

"This all right?" He asks, and Liam huffs out a breath, annoyed. He just wants Zayn to _kiss_ him already, and that's not going to happen if he keeps getting questioned about his comfort every five seconds--though he has to admit, it's fairly sweet of him to ask.

So he decides to take control, bringing up a hand and gently grabbing Zayn's hair, pushing their faces together. He slowly sucks in Zayn's bottom lip, and right when he notices that Zayn's not really responding, the other man dives into the kiss, hands wrapping around Liam's neck. 

Zayn kisses Liam absolutely breathlessly, pressing into him any way he can, sliding their tongues together. Liam can't help but moan appreciatively and that just spurs Zayn on more, making him nip Liam's lips and grind down onto his crotch. Liam's breath catches and his eyelids flutter as Zayn breaks off from his lips and focuses on their erections, pressing down teasingly and then faster and faster until his skin is hot beneath Liam's fingers, even in the cool night air.

"People can see." Liam says, panting a bit. 

"Good." Zayn replies, nipping Liam's jaw. "Let them. What're they gonna do, kick us out of the camp?"

Before Liam can answer that question and let Zayn know that that's actually a very viable possibility, Zayn leans back and surveys him. Liam is sure he looks completely ruined, especially when he notices how smug Zayn's expression is.

"Do you have anything?" Zayn asks, reaching out his long fingers and brushing them over Liam's nipples.

Liam inhales sharply. "In my car, maybe?" He replies, cocking his head. "Do you think I really just carry around condoms and lube everywhere I go? I'm in my _pajamas_ , Zayn."

Zayn groans in frustration and climbs off of Liam's lap, pausing before he smirks and sinks down onto his knees in the sand.

"I was gonna be annoyed," he starts, untying Liam's pants and slipping them down, "but then I remembered how badly I've wanted to do this all day."

 

Liam almost bucks his hips up when Zayn gets a hold of his cock, but manages to hold himself down. He opts instead for hissing as Zayn tongues the slit and swallows him down. Zayn takes all of him down in one go, and Liam's thoroughly impressed. He starts to pull off and swirls his tongue around as he does, bobbing his head back down and groaning as Liam runs his fingers through his hair.

It's been a while, a good while, since Liam's had an amazing blowjob--or any blowjob at all, for that matter--and it's not long before he's shaking and moaning, tugging lightly at Zayn's hair. He'd be embarrassed that he's coming so soon but Zayn looks pleased when he pulls off, pressing his tongue to the bottom of the head of Liam's cock obediently while slowly jacking him off. Liam's hips lift off the chair when he comes, but Zayn moves with him and still manages to swallow it all, kitten-licking the head as Liam comes down until he shakes with oversensitivity.

"Zayn," he breathes, and Zayn kisses him again, mouth open so that Liam can taste himself, and he grips the man tighter. Zayn pulls away and traces Liam's wet lips with his finger, breath catching when Liam opens his mouth and wraps his tongue around the digit, sucking hard. 

"Liam, _fuck_." Zayn stutters, grinding himself down against Liam's hip, and Liam's hands find his ass and squeeze it, guiding him along. He can feel how unbelievably hard Zayn is and his heart starts beating faster as Zayn mutters unintelligible words. 

"You gonna come like this, Zayn?" He says, mostly to rile Zayn up, but it works, Zayn letting out a small cry as he grinds harder and then comes, his cheeks flushing red and forehead pressed to Liam's.

 

They stay like that for a while, leaning on each other until both of them are breathing regularly, and then Zayn sighs and leans down, biting a mark into Liam's neck. 

"Thanks," he half-whispers, and Liam grunts in response, rubbing a hand up and down Zayn's back. 

"We should get back to the room." Liam says, and gasps as Zayn bites him again. He sits up straight, surveying Liam's expression. 

"All right," he says, cupping Liam's face and leaning in. "But tomorrow night..."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I'm _sleeping_."

"Liam, _please_." Zayn mutters, rolling his eyes and slowly climbing off of the chair and grabbing his shirt from the sand. He picks up Liam's too, shaking it out. He offers Liam his hand and Liam takes it, legs shaking a bit as he stands up. 

 

The walk back to their room is silent and Liam would be worried if Zayn wasn't holding his hand--but he is, and he's smirking and playfully bumping into him, so Liam just laughs as they stroll into the house. 

"Hey." Zayn says, right before they get to their room. He pushes Liam into the wall and leans into him. "You're not gonna be an asshole about this tomorrow, are you?"

Liam scoffs. "I'm _offended_ by that insinuation."

"Just checking." Zayn says, pressing a slow kiss onto Liam's lips. "I meant what I said about tomorrow night, y'know."

"Yeah, I figured." Liam says, and easily shifts the two of them so that he's able to sneak out of Zayn's grip. He winks as he walks into the room. "So did I."

 

••••••

 

Liam's ruthless when he's a tease, which he's sure Zayn easily figures out by the next morning. 

 

He wakes up to Harry on his chest, pouting. 

"You're gonna miss breakfast!" He cries, jumping up and down so the wind is knocked out of Liam. "I'm _hungry_ , Daddy!"

Liam groans but turns his head when someone clears their throat. 

"I can take him." Zayn offers, standing with his arms crossed, eyeing Liam. " _Some_ of us woke up on time."

Liam glances over to Louis, who's mimicking Zayn's position. 

"You coming, Haz?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, and Liam can see Harry's eyes widen with worry as he turns to Liam for permission. 

"Go ahead," Liam says, chuckling as Harry scrambles off of him and next to Louis, bright-eyed. Liam turns his gaze back over to Zayn and smirks, slowly running a hand over his bare chest. He watches as Zayn's eyes track the movement. 

"I'll be down soon." He says, and Zayn snaps out of his daze, clearing his throat. 

"Right. Let's go, boys."

 

Liam's going to get kicked out of camp. He knows this right when he sees the bowl of ridiculously huge bananas on the buffet table.

His heart's racing by the time he sits down, right across from Zayn, and peels his banana slowly. 

"Hi." He says, as Zayn frowns at him. The boys don't look over, far too engrossed in their own conversation, but Zayn's watching Liam intensely as Liam wraps his lips around the fruit. He winks--he honestly doesn't even know where this comes from, fuck--and slowly sinks down, effectively deepthroating the banana. 

He doesn't break eye contact with Zayn as he goes down, and he's _so_ glad that's the case because Zayn flushes a deeper red than Liam ever thought was possible and he starts coughing deeply, choking on his own food. Liam easily pulls the banana out of his mouth and takes a bite as Niall rushes over and pats Zayn on the back. 

"You good?" He asks, and Zayn nods, but his gaze doesn't leave Liam. 

Liam just smirks, shrugs, and takes another bite. 

 

••••••

 

"I don't swim." 

"You don't or you _can't_?"

"A little bit of both."

Liam rolls his eyes. "The lake's, like, four feet deep in the shallow end."

"That's four feet too deep, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, nobody's asking you, are they?" Liam quips, smirking as he pulls off his shirt. 

He stretches--mostly for Zayn's benefit--and looks him up and down. He smiles and leans in close so that his lips are brushing Zayn's ear. 

"Come in. You won't regret it."

 

It's about a half hour later that Zayn finally appears next to Liam in the water, a panicked expression on his face. He immediately reaches out and grips Liam's shoulder. 

"Don't let me drown." He says, and Liam laughs. 

"The water's, like, to your chest."

"Still."

Liam shakes his head but slowly places his arm over Zayn's shoulder and shushes him. 

"You need to _relax_ ," he says, pulling Zayn closer and sliding his arm so that it's around Zayn's waist. He moves his fingers down and slides them just underneath the waistband of Zayn's swimming trunks. 

"Liam." Zayn says, but more out of amazement than warning, and Liam just chuckles.

"C'mere." 

He pulls Zayn out into the deeper water, so that the waves are splashing at their necks, and Zayn just grips him tighter. 

"You're going to kill me."

"I'm going to give you a handjob."

"Yeah, and _then_ you're going to kill me."

Liam pulls Zayn in even closer so that their chests are flush together and he leans towards Zayn's ear. 

"If you don't shut up then yeah, I just might." He mumbles, pulling back and smiles as he slowly pushes his hand into Zayn's shorts, cupping his half-hard length. 

Zayn moans softly and closes his eyes, gasping as Liam wraps his hand around him. 

"This is so-- _god_ , Liam--unsanitary, _fuck_." He chokes out.

Liam just hums in response, touching Zayn in long, even strokes. He waits until Zayn's gripping both his shoulders tight, actually bucking into his grip, to squeeze the base of his cock and smile over Zayn's shoulder, catching Louis' eye.

Louis smiles and swims over, Harry tagging along right behind him. 

 

"Dad!" Harry cries, latching himself onto Liam. Zayn's eyes fly open. 

" _Fu_ \--" he starts, then swallows, catching himself and shifting in Liam's tight grip. "Fun day so far, boys?"

"Yeah, we collected a whole bucket of shells!" Harry cries, resting his face against Liam's neck. "Some of the boys thought it was weird but I liked it."

Louis' grin falters a bit at Harry's words, and Liam is about to enquire as to why when he speaks up. 

"Zayn, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Zayn asks, looking at Louis and blinking a couple of times, and Liam's trying as hard as possible not to laugh. He's still holding Zayn's dick tight, and he waits until Zayn starts speaking again to slowly pump his fist up and down. 

"Yeah, I'm--oh my _god_."

Louis' eyebrows shoot up. "What? What is it?"

"I--" Zayn sputters, but Liam's quickened his pace, and is now easily jacking Zayn off underwater, thankful for how opaque the lake water is this far away from shore. Zayn's completely mute, mouth agape, looking a lot like a dead fish. 

It's still really fucking cute. 

"Zayn's just pretty scared right now, Louis." Liam says, bringing his free hand to rest on Zayn's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got him."

Louis studies Liam for a minute but then shrugs. "Okay. Just don't kill him, Mom'll be pissed. C'mon, Harry!" He cries, swimming away with a big splash. Harry giggles and follows him happily, waving back at Liam. 

 

"I hate you." Zayn spits, as soon as the boys leave. "So fucking much."

Liam doesn't say anything, just grins devilishly and continues jacking Zayn off. Zayn's close, he can tell, he just needs to push the man over the edge. 

"Gonna come right here, Zayn?" Liam says quietly, locking eyes with the boy. He remembers how well Zayn reacted to his words last night and moves his hand even faster. "You gonna come right here where everyone can see?"

He squeezes Zayn's cock and feels Zayn tighten his grip on his own shoulders. 

"Do it." He orders, and Zayn gasps as he comes into Liam's fist, shaking as he closes his eyes and sinks a bit into the water. 

" _Fuck_." He says, eyes fluttering closed. His cheeks are pink and his eyes a bit glazed over when he finally exhales and looks up at Liam. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"With what?"

Zayn gives Liam a pointed glare until Liam shrugs. 

"We're in a lake."

"Liam."

"Zayn."

" _Liam_."

Liam rolls his eyes and starts moving them towards the beach. 

"I'll get a paper towel or something."

"Damn right you will."

 

••••••

 

There's a movie night that night, and Liam and Zayn watch, amused, as Harry and Louis automatically snuggle under a blanket together. 

"Guess it's you and me then, huh?" Liam says, wiggling his eyebrows as he sits down and pats the space next to him. 

"Actually, I was thinking about hitting up Hot Blond Dad over there, he looks pretty lonely."

Liam's smug demeanor must slip for a second, because Zayn chuckles and plops himself down next to Liam, grabbing a blanket to cover them both. 

"I'm just kidding. You're the only man for me."

 

There's a pause as both of them take in what Zayn's just said. 

"Um." Zayn starts, gulping. "Shit, that's not what I meant, I--"

"Zayn."

"...yeah."

"Look. You're...really awesome. And I'm having a fun time here."

"...but?"

"Oh. Uh, no buts. Well, yeah, okay, a couple of butts." Liam smirks. "I was just gonna ask if, like, this was something you wanted? After this weekend?"

"You mean...us?"

"Yeah. Like, we live fairly nearby, I'm assuming? And the boys will probably want to hang out, so we'll probably be seeing more of each other?"

"Liam--"

"I mean, okay, I'll probably be seeing Louis' mom, not you, but, like, if we all ever hang out, you'll be there."

"Liam, I--"

"That's assuming we'll all hang out, though, which I really hope we will, because--"

" _Liam_."

Liam stops speaking, his cheeks reddening a bit. "Um. Sorry."

Zayn smiles slowly, biting his lip. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe." Liam squirms a bit. "Are you saying yes?"

"Maybe." Zayn replies. 

Liam grins wider than he means to but doesn't even stop himself when he sees how Zayn's eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles along. 

"Good." Liam says, and turns so he's facing the huge projection screen they've set up outside. "Now hush, the movie's starting."

He silences a giggle as Zayn squawks and hisses, "We were having a _moment_ , Liam!"

 

By the time the movie's done, Harry, Louis, and even Zayn are fast asleep, and the only reason Liam himself didn't doze off as well was because the movie was fucking Toy Story 3 and he's spent the last half hour crying. 

He nudges Zayn with his shoulder until he stirs. 

"Wake up, you've got your own load to carry." He says, but Zayn just grunts in response and Liam ends up carrying both Louis and Harry back up to their room. He doesn't even think twice when he places them both in Harry's bed, their limbs tangled together, pressing a small kiss to Harry's cheek and then one to Louis' too, after a bit of consideration. 

 

Zayn's already in bed when Liam lies down, and the exhaustion of the day sweeps over him, though he can't seem to get himself to calm down. He's twitching and too energetic and he knows that the only thing that'll help him get to bed right now is a good orgasm. 

He reaches down and cups himself through his bottoms. He almost feels weird for doing it, but then he realizes that the kids are fast asleep and so is Zayn, and no one's going to walk into his room unannounced and he's a goddamn adult, he can masturbate if he wants to, goddamnit. 

So he pushes his shorts down and his shirt up, gripping the base of his cock as he rubs his inner thigh.

He tries to imagine Zayn's on him again, kissing his chest and thighs, hands working over his nipples. He thinks about Zayn's mouth, hot and wet and perfect, sliding down his cock, and he groans quietly as his cock twitches against his belly. 

"Hey." A voice whispers, and Liam almost falls off the bed. He looks up to see Zayn staring down at him hungrily. 

"Hi." Liam answers, hand going automatically to his dick, pumping his length a few times. "I was just thinking about you."

"So was I." Zayn replies, and it's then that Liam realizes that Zayn is completely naked, his cock half-hard, one hand closed in a fist and the other open with its fingers glistening in the dim moonlight that's coming in through the windows. 

Wait. _Oh_. 

 

"Shit." Liam says, and Zayn crawls into his bed, getting ahold of his dick.

He opens up his closed hand and Liam sees that it's a small tube of lube, probably half-used. Zayn also seems to produce a condom out of thin air, and before Liam can ask where he got this stuff--because the idea that Zayn might've _packed_ it is a bit too overwhelming for Liam to think about--Zayn's rolling the condom onto his dick and slicking it up with the lube. 

" _Zayn_ ," Liam chokes out, as he straddles Liam and positions himself. "Zayn, the kids--"

Zayn interrupts Liam with a long hum, circling his hips as he grinds down onto Liam's dick. He holds a finger to his lips and winks at Liam, shushing him. Liam gasps in both offense and pleasure as he bottoms out right then, Zayn's nails digging into his chest. Zayn shakes a bit as he breathes heavily and continues circling his hips, biting his lips hard.

Liam can tell that Zayn wants to yell or make _some_ noise and just watching him struggle is turning him on ridiculously, so he eggs him on, of course, whispering dirty things until Zayn clamps a hand over Liam's mouth, frowning. 

"You're a little shit." He spits, body jerking as Liam fucks up into him. 

Liam turns his head and manages to take a couple of Zayn's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and watching Zayn's jaw grow slacker by the second. It's only been a couple of days and he's already memorized all the things that make Zayn fall apart and it's amazing. 

He pushes into Zayn again, harder this time, and Zayn gasps and falls onto Liam's chest, his hands gripping onto Liam's arms. Liam takes this opportunity to pull Zayn tight to him, tilting his hips up a bit and fucking harder into him, his body shivering with how good it feels. 

"Liam," Zayn whispers, his cock trapped between their bodies. It drags across their abdomens every time Liam thrusts in, and Zayn sounds like he's about to lose it. "Liam, I--" he manages to say before he comes, shaking and biting down on Liam's neck. 

Liam lets out a quiet growl and grabs Zayn's thighs, spreading them apart and fucking into him as hard as he can while Zayn mumbles words of encouragement into his ear. He can feel his orgasm building up and when he comes he almost yells at the intensity of it, Zayn's mouth on his being the only thing that doesn't wake up the entire house. 

 

"I don't want to go back to my bed," Zayn mutters after some time, once he's climbed off Liam and situated himself next to him. 

Liam chuckles and slides out of the bed, grabbing his towel and Zayn's. "At least come shower with me?" He asks, but walks out of the room before Zayn can confirm. Zayn runs up to him in the hallway a moment later, pressing his body next to Liam's.

"We're _naked_." He hisses, and Liam laughs, pulling Zayn into the bathroom and crowding him against the door. 

"Good." He says, before pressing his lips to Zayn's. 

 

••••••

 

It's a bit quieter at breakfast the next morning, and Liam looks at Zayn concernedly till the other man motions over to the two boys sitting silently beside them. Louis' poking at his food and Harry's staring at his hands, and when Liam clears his throat, they both jump up a bit, surprised.

"Cat got your tongues, boys?" He asks. Harry looks at Louis and Louis shrugs, so Harry does the same. 

"C'mon! It's your last day at camp! We have a few free hours! What do you boys want to do?" Liam tries, but neither of the boys are that responsive. It's only after a few minutes that Louis replies. 

"I want to spend time with Zayn."

Liam pauses, glancing over at Harry's absolutely devastated expression. He looks over to Zayn. 

"All four of us together, then?" He offers, but Louis shakes his head. 

"No. Just me and Zayn."

Zayn frowns, his gaze on Harry, then Liam. He nods, speaking slowly. 

"Okay, Lou. Whatever you'd like."

 

Liam takes Harry to the lake right after breakfast, which is a terrible parenting move considering that the boy just ate, but he looks like he's been punched in the stomach anyway, so cramps aren't really the first concern on Liam's mind. 

He waits till they've spent a good amount of time floating on their backs in the water before he speaks. 

"Wanna talk, Haz?"

He can hear a soft splash as Harry shakes his head, but then his breath hitches and Liam stands up straight in the water, pulling a sobbing Harry into his arms. 

"What happened, Harry?" He says quietly, running a soothing hand down his back. "I'm not going to know how to help unless you tell me, y'know?"

Harry nods and quiets down, letting the two of them stand in the still water before speaking. 

 

"I kissed Louis." 

Liam inhales sharply and presses Harry closer to his chest. 

"Oh." 

Harry squirms a bit, then sighs. "He didn't like it." He says quietly, then sniffles, Liam kissing the top of his head as he starts to cry again. "He--he said it was _bad_." Harry chokes out, and Liam frowns. 

"Really?"

"He said it was wrong to like other boys, Daddy, and I know that's not true because you--you like boys, right?"

" _Harry_ ," Liam whispers, carding his fingers through his son's hair. "Harry, I--yeah, I do. Did Mommy tell you?"

Harry shakes his head. "I saw you kiss a man once, at the park. I was there with Mommy but I didn't tell her."

Liam sighs. "I do like boys, Harry, but that doesn't mean _you_ have to."

"I don't like Louis just because you like boys, Daddy." Harry replies, quietly but calmly, and the way he says it is so mature that it basically floors Liam and he's left mute for a few seconds. "I like girls, too, but I've never liked a boy before Louis. He's not right, is he? It's not wrong?"

"No, Harry, baby." Liam says, letting go of Harry so that they're facing each other. "It's perfectly fine. You can like whomever you want, okay? But you need to understand, not everyone thinks that way, and I'm sorry that Louis is one of those people."

"He said the boys at camp were making fun of him--of us. For picking up shells and sitting so close and stuff."

Liam nods. "That's going to happen."

 

Harry's silent but he sniffles again and lets go of Liam's hands, sinking underwater. Liam follows him, opening his eyes and finding Harry blinking at him through the opaque water, a small smile on his face. Liam grins back and Harry giggles, his curls soft and floating around his head. Liam yanks at them playfully and Harry kicks at him, suddenly starting an impromptu underwater karate fight that leads to the two of them breaking through the surface of the water just a few seconds later, laughing. 

Liam smiles at Harry, who grins back, his curls now plastered over his face. His heart aches a bit for him but he reaches over and smooths Harry's hair back, pulling him close into a tight hug. 

"I love you." He says, and Harry giggles.

"I love you too, Daddy."

 

••••••

 

Zayn manages to pull Liam aside about an hour later when the boys have been herded away from their fathers by Niall for a 'big surprise'.

"Did Harry tell you what happened?" He says, arms crossed over his chest.

Liam automatically mirrors Zayn's position, his tone defensive. "Yeah. What about it?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Liam, I'm not arguing with you. Calm down."

"Oh." Liam mutters, arms dropping. "So...?"

"Louis is--" Zayn sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. "Louis gets teased a lot in general. For being girly, for having all sisters, for his voice, for _everything_. And I think he's scared because he hates being teased but he knows he's going to be bothered by others all his life because he's--" Zayn pauses, biting his lip and locking eyes with Liam. "He's gay."

Liam's quiet for a minute, and then clears his throat. "Right."

"He said he's known since he was a little kid and he said that he wanted to have fun at the camp and he knew that the other boys would just tease Harry and him and he didn't want that. He didn't want Harry to be hurt."

"Harry likes him, Zayn. Like, _really_ likes him." Liam says, sighing. "He doesn't give two shits about those other boys. I think Louis pushing him away is what hurt the most."

"Yeah, that's--that's almost exactly what I told Louis."

Liam smiles. "Really?"

Zayn shrugs. "I've been known to have a few parenting skills."

"So what now?" Liam asks, but Zayn's response is cut off by a huge commotion as all the boys make their way back. 

 

"Fathers and others!" Niall calls. "The boys have something special for you!"

Zayn and Liam turn to look at the group of boys, who're all standing with their hands behind their backs.

"Fuck, are they going to sing something now or--" Zayn starts, but is cut off as a large water balloon flies through the air and hits his face. He stands there, his shirt soaked through, looking positively _murderous_ as his hair flops over onto his forehead. Liam can't help it--he cackles, loudly, and then yelps as a stream of cold water shoots at him. 

" _Get them_!" Niall shouts, screaming out a battle cry with the boys as they all pull out balloons and water guns from behind their backs. 

 

Zayn shrieks--literally _shrieks_ \--and runs behind Liam, climbing onto his back. 

"Fuck Liam, _fuck_!" He cries, and Liam is thankful that the boys are yelling loud enough to overpower Zayn's cussing. Liam laughs as Harry appears in front of him, red war paint drawn on his face, brandishing a water gun that's at least twice as large as him. 

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Harry yells, and Liam sprints away from the boy, Zayn still clinging on to him for dear life. Harry starts spraying water at them and Zayn cries out as his back is hit.

"Fuck, Liam, they're hitting _me_!" Zayn complains, and Liam laughs as he dodges a stray water balloon. 

" _You're_ the one that jumped on my back, you pussy." He shoots back, stopping suddenly as Harry appears in front of him, letting out a war cry as he completely soaks Liam from head to toe. Then Zayn yells as he's hit by about five balloons at once, leaning forward enough to cause Liam to cry out in shock and lose his balance, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. Liam looks up and sees Louis with a bucket of balloons, looking exceptionally pleased with himself. He glances over at Harry, who offers Louis a tight smile and a small nod before walking away. Louis' face drops and he stands there, downtrodden. 

"Hey." Liam calls, and Louis looks over. "Go talk to him." 

Louis hesitates and then breaks into a run, but not before dumping the rest of his balloons onto Liam and Zayn, who squawk loudly as they're soaked through. 

"Those little _bastards_." Zayn cries out, slapping Liam's arm as he laughs. "Look what they did to my _hair_!"

Liam twists around so he can see Zayn's pout, his eyes practically crossed as he combs down his hair in front of his nose. 

"I like it like this." He says, cocking his head. "You look nice."

Zayn blushes a bit then smacks Liam's arm again, pushing himself upright and then helping Liam do the same. 

"C'mon." He says, shaking himself off. "Let's go find the two of them before we have another fuckfest on our hands."

 

••••••

 

Liam's changed and packed up all their luggage by the time Harry shows up to their room, Louis and Zayn in tow. 

"Well, well, well," Liam starts, smirking. "What have we here?"

Harry blushes a deep pink but Louis just looks smug as Liam looks down at their intertwined hands. 

Zayn's expression seems to be just as smug as Louis' as he grabs their bags. "C'mon, boys, we're heading out."

Liam frowns. "How're you guys getting home? Is Louis' mom coming to pick you guys up?"

"No." Zayn snorts, walking out of the room. "We're riding with you. _Duh_."

Louis and Harry look over at each other excitedly as Liam rolls his eyes and smiles, picking up his and Harry's duffel bags. 

"Of _course_." He replies, ushering the boys out of the room and watching them race through the house and onto the grass. 

"Hurry up!" Louis cries, Harry giggling alongside him as they run towards Niall, who scoops the two of them into a bear hug. 

"My boys!" He cries, squeezing them tight until they're shrieking, trying to worm their way out of his grip. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Shut _up_ , Niall, we're gonna see you in, like, a week." Louis says, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. Harry just looks at him with adoration, pouting like he's going to tear up.

"Don't cry, Haz!" Niall says, bumping their noses together. "Lou's right. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Harry nods but still sniffs, making Louis frown and grab his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Niall glances down at their intertwined fingers and chuckles, raising an eyebrow at Liam and Zayn when they walk onto the scene.

 

After they've said their own goodbyes to Niall, Zayn and Liam start walking to the car, Louis and Harry not too far in front of them. They're still holding hands and Louis is pointing to different plants along the pathway, spouting facts that're probably made up but still make Harry grin wide. 

"Looks like they kissed and made up." Zayn says, smirking. Liam laughs.

"Sure does."

"Speaking of which, when are _we_ gonna kiss and make up?"

"Why do we need to make up? Did we fight? I don't remember fighting."

"I'm still mad at you about the whole banana thing."

"Hmm, I thought you let out all that frustration on my cock last night? I have the bruises to prove it."

"I--shut _up_." Zayn sputters, walking faster, and Liam laughs as he catches up to him. 

"How about this," he starts. "I drop Louis off at his place and Harry off at his mom's and then you can invite me over to look at your comic book collection?"

Zayn gives Liam a pointed look. "If by 'comic book collection' you mean 'penis', then yeah, sure."

Liam lets out a loud laugh, making Harry and Louis turn around in curiosity. 

"Don't worry about it." Louis says, turning back around. "They're probably talking about stupid grown-up stuff."

"Yeah, probably." Harry agrees, smiling at Liam before looking over to where Louis' pointing. 

 

They reach the car soon after that, the boys immediately situating themselves in the backseat while Zayn and Liam pack the bags in tight and walk over to the front of the car. 

"So." Liam says, smirking across the hood of the car at Zayn. "What're the chances of me getting road head?"

Zayn laughs, shaking his head, but then pauses and bites his lip, considering. "Let's just see how long of a nap the boys take." He replies, winking before he gets into the car, and Liam just gapes at him, letting out a shocked laugh. 

When he gets in, Louis and Harry are whispering quietly in the backseat, giggling. Neither of them look tired enough to fall asleep during the two-hour ride home, though, so Liam looks over to Zayn, putting on an exaggerated pout. 

Zayn cocks his head. "Maybe just a tuggie, then." He says, and Liam laughs again as he puts the car into drive and makes his way down the gravel road leading away from camp. 

 

He doesn't stop smiling the entire ride home. 

 

••••••

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic)!
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
